A Link to the past
by scribbles by me
Summary: You really love him don't you" "With all my heart" Kori never looked so sad at that moment. Dick and Kori have never paid each other any real attention until they find a bond that links them together. But when something expected happens..
1. The first link

Okay, I really like this story hope you all like it too. Read and Review. Critism is welecomed. :)

* * *

_You really love him don't you" "With all my heart" Kori never looked_  
_so sad at that moment. Dick and Kori have never paid each other any real_  
_attention until they find a bond that links them together. But when something_  
_expected happens.._

It's started when I walked into Bruce's study. It was a normal day I came in wondering what he wanted when my eyes turned to the pictures on his deck.

"Hey Bruce, what are you looking at?"

He smiled and looked up at me "Nice to see you too Dick, their pictures of Alfred as a child" I was interested immediately. I took the picture Bruce was handing to me. I was shocked it looked almost like an exact clone of me expects blond, taller and lighter blue eyes.

"Bruce is it just me or does this picture look a little bit like me?"

"No I noticed that too."

I picked up another. In this picture Alfred was sitting next to a red headed girl with bright green eyes and they looked quite close. I looked up to Bruce and stifled a laugh his face had a cross of amusement and wonder , as he picked up another picture a look of shock came onto his face. I really wanted to know what picture this was. When I looked at it I had to laugh. It was a picture of Bruce, the cold, cool, business type Bruce jumping on the bed with Alfred. That's right a tuxedo clad Bruce jumping on the bed WITH headphones on.

"Alfred...ALFRED WHERE DID THIS PICTURE COME FROM?!" As soon as Bruce had called his name Alfred walked into the room. I'll never understand how he gets around so fast.

"Yes Master Bruce" Alfred look quite calm but it you looked closely there was a little twinkle in his eye.

"Where did this picture come from?" Bruce asked finally calming down.

"Oh I took it after the beautiful Selina Kyle agreed to dinner with you, you were very happy, I look at it when I need a good laugh somtimes "

I just had to laugh again Bruce's face turned red and I could tell Alfred was pretty amused. After a good 10 minutes of laughing Bruce cleared his throat and told us he needed to be alone because he had to make a call. Probably to this Selina. She must be pretty special if she made Bruce happy enough to jump on the bed. Alfred and I walked back into the kitchen where some pie was waiting for me. While eating the pie I remembered the picture. Taking it out of my pocket I decided I would try asking Alfred who the girl was.

"Hey Al who's the girl in this picture?"

He turned and looked at me with his trademark amused grin which faded to a bittersweet smile. "This-she is well was the love of my life"

My fork dropped out of my hand and onto the table. Alfred was always there when Bruce or I was with girls and when we had trouble. I thought he was always with Bruce. And here he was now talking about the love of his life well was at least. It was that moment I had a fleeting of selfishness because I pretty but knew nothing about Alfred expect for that he was slightly old but never acted like it and Britsh, at least I think so.

* * *

So that was the first chapter, I'll put the second one up. It's going to be in Kori's pov. Read and review! :D


	2. A second link

Hello! Thank you very much for the reviews! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter too. This chapter is in Kori/Starfire's pov.  
Hope you enjoy read and review.  
Specail mention to HotBoysFanClub who was the first reviewer and gave me some "Peace, love and kittens" ENJOY!

* * *

Today was the day my Aunt Alice was coming for a visit.I've only met Aunt Alice a couple times but family is always family. I rushed down the stairs to see if we were leaving yet. On the couch was my older sister Komi. Other then Galfore my uncle and Alice my aunt she was the only family I had left. We don't look alike though he inherited my mother's genes while I got my father's, red hair and green eyes.

I walked up to a large burly, red haired man and gave him a hug "Galfore when are you leaving, I really want to see Aunt Alice"

"I do too and I'll leave as soon as I am done washing these plates and changing."

Galfore being rather big was rather slow at changing. He was always getting frustrated with tiny buttons. "Uncle Galfore how about I was these plates and you go ahead and change."

He smiled at me and removed his apron and hung it on the hook. "Alright I get it you can't wait any longer" He walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

About 20 minutes later.

Komi was already seated in the passenger seat of the car and was waiting for Galfore.

"Uncle Galfore you're late we have to go now."

Upon hearing the word late he rushed down the stairs and into the car. I giggled at his behaviour he had forgotten to button his shirt. I watched as the car drove down the road to pick up Auntie Alice. I walked back into the house to finish cleaning.

"Oh sister dear, Aunt Alice is here you need to wake up. Their waiting in the kitchen for you"

I must have dozed off after cleaning the house. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and walked towards the kitchen. If I wasn't awake then I was now. There sitting across Galfore was me like an older me. She looked nothing like Galfore those sometimes I had met her was like twice when I was 4.

"Hi Kori it's nice to see you again" If it wasn't for the slight gray in her hair and the faint wrinkles she could have passed as my twin.

"Uh hi Aunt Alice um" I turned to Galfore who then laughed at my expression.

"it's okay I made the same face at the airport." Komi told me after seeing my face. "Looks just like you"

After the awkwardness of seeing my aunt I had so many questions. She sat there smiling it was a happy smile with just hint of sadness. Realizing we had been talking for a long time Galfore announced that we should get to bed. I walked up the stairs with Aunt Alice's luggage and showed her, her room. She was going to stay in the guest bedroom. I loved that room it had calming blue walls with a large window that let lots of sun in and in the centre was a white bed all fluffy like a cloud. Upon entering the room Aunt Alice's eye's widened.

"Wow this room is wonderful" She ran up to the bed and sat down "this bed feels like a cloud"

I giggled and joined her on the bed. "I know right, I love this room"

She giggled then sighed. "You're a lot like me not just in looks but in personality" Another sigh came from her lips. "Will you help me unpack please?"

"Of course Aunt Alice" I got up and opened one of the luggage's she had brought, one item in particular caught my eye. It was a small sliver locket in the shape of a heart it wore out and old yet to me that just means it's been through a lot.

"It's very special to me" Aunt Alice said looking over my shoulder and seeing the locket. I looked at her in surprise; I didn't mean to be nosy. "It's okay, I would have been curious too Anders are always curious" She smiled at me and urged me to open it. So I did. Inside was a picture of 2 people on a bench one was a girl most likely Aunt Alice and other was a boy with blond hair and blue eyes with a little sparkle in it.

"Aunt Alice who's the boy in this picture," She smiled the same sad smile and answered so painfully loving "A boy who I gave my heart away to and he still has it, I loved the little twinkle his eyes always gave me"

I didn't know what to say so instead I gave her a steady hug and a smile and retired to my room and cried. I cried for her. I hardly knew Aunt Alice and yet she had already made her way into my heart. I also cried for that little boy because I didn't know if Aunt Alice could tell but the twinkle in his eye was one of love.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I think i have a pretty good starting of a plot here. Aunt Alice doesn't really exsit in the DC comic world in order to get a proper name for Kori's aunt I asked in my opinon an expert Star of Airdrie. Alice also known as Alisa she was a Tamaranean Green Lantern that was killed fighting Darkseid. By putting And'r at the end it becomes Alisand'r. Thanks for reading :D


	3. A start of a new link

Hello everyone!  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited, or put me on alert. You guys are amazing. :D So, this in Dick's pov and he has gone back to high school after a school break or so.  
This chapter is dedicated to  
Star of Airdrie, who has come out of her hiatus and has brought lots of amazing chapters. Plus she's my cyber buddy.  
Grayson28, my bhestiee 3 who made sure this chapter sounded guy-ish :P  
& to HotBoysFanClub for being the first reviewer and for having a pretty awesome name.  
Enjoy review

:) 3

_

* * *

_

_A couple days later_

_Here we go..._

Around me kids are talking about what they did over the weekend, or the latest fashions and taking the occasional stare at me. Not that I'm a narcissist or anything but one can help to notice girls looking when you walk past. This is high school. Which although can be fun are the shortest and longest 4 years I'll have to go through.

Down the hallway I caught the sight of Gar, a friend of mine since the start of high school. I was about to say hello when his arm moved and a strange white thing came flying. Then someone yelled,

"DICK, DUCK!"

I instantly ducked and a pie whizzed right pass me. I turned to where the pie came from, the look on Gar's face made my day. It was a mix between shock and laughter. Trust me on this, it's not every day you see a face like that especially on Gar. I turned to see what he was looking at and saw a red headed girl covered in pie on the ground. I started laughing. It was funny im sure if Gar wasn't the one to throw the pie he would have laughed too.

None the less, I bent down next to her and asked if she was okay. She replied by wiping pie out of her eyes and looked at me. My eyes widened in shock. She had the greenest eyes I had ever seen; they were also bright with which I mistaken for anger but I would later figure out it was amusement. She slowly stood up and looked at Gar, who was not probably pissing his pants in fear because she looked scary in a strong and powerful way. It was also kinda hot, for a girl I didn't know.

She then looked down on me and wiped more pie off her face and then proceeded to wipe in on MY face.  
"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?" I stood up and yelled at her. I was the angry one now.

She kept a straight face and in a calm voice replied with "Well, you were the one who was originally going to be hit so it's only fair that you get some pie on yourself too."

I couldn't tell she was kidding until I saw her mouth twitch. Although amusing I pretended to be upset just to see her reaction.

"Well I don't think I appreciate pie on my face and how do you know it was supposed to hit me?"

Her mouth twitched again and she replied back by saying

"Well neither do I and it's not my fault it's Gar's fault, and whether or not it was you to be hit, you deserve pie, now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to wash my face."

And with that she walked away. I turned back to Gar who was still looking pretty shocked.

"Are you okay Gar?" I asked him

"Yeah, I feel bad about hitting her though, I was trying to hit you but some meddler meddled"

His eyes shifted to a large African American named Vic who was another friend of mine. I'm surprised I didn't see him. He's pretty noticeable as he is the quarterback of the football team.

"Hi Dick, might I say that pie is lovely against your complexion" I rolled my eyes Vic was always the joker. "Gar, you were going to miss anyways"

"I wouldn't have if you didn't tell Dick to duck. Instead of Dick I hit Kori."

I straightened up and turned to Gar. Never had I heard the name Kori before.

"Who's Kori?" Both Gar and Vic gave me "are you stupid looks" Until Vic decided he'd tell me.

"You know Kori Anders?" I shook my head "She's the red head you were just flirting with and she's in like 3 of your classes!"

Well I felt pretty smart now. "I don't pay attention in my classes and I was NOT flirting with her"

"Pffft, Dick you so were and she was flirting back"

"I hardly know her"

"Well, you hardly knew Christine, and kourtnay and-"

"Okay let's not get into that" So I had a bit of a player status, I wasn't really a player I just changed girlfriends every so often when it doesn't work out.

"Whatever, I need to find her and apologize, I'll see you guys later" Gar waved and started walking down the hall close to the washrooms.

Vic looked at his watch, turned around to being walking he called back to me "Dick I have chem. Next I'll see you at lunch" then sped off for his class. Since I only had 8 minutes to get to classes I decided to start walking.

Kori Anders huh? Rings a bell but I just couldn't put my finger on it.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)  
Now if you would please click the blue button  
l  
l  
V


End file.
